Big Bang - Next Day (Seung Ri Solo) Ft. G-Dragon
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '다음날 (Next Day)right|220px *'Artista:' Big Bang (Seung Ri Solo) Ft. G-Dragon *'Álbum: '''BIGBANG Vol.1 *'Pista:' 4 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Diciembre-2006 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Hey girl, how’s it been? Ch.. I need you, come back maji mothe nunur to monjo morimath jonhwa girur hwagin hago gin hansum shwigo to han chamur giogi jogag nan ne ojebam irur to ollyo bodaga to hansum shwigo na musun marur henunji to norur gonranke hangon aninji norur shirhdanun norur buthjabgo bogo shipdan marman aphun gu irumman bulloden giog phun gasumur da toro nersu idamyon (nersu idamyon) noran giog monji hanakaji noran saram cham jidoghan jungdog man gatha ne moriga gojang nan gonji ne gasumi chwihe borin gonji bithurdemyo chanun gosun niga sardagan ne sesang jinan bamur sagwa haryo noui bonhoman gyesog nulloboda niga badurka nolla khunho bogo mangsorida yong gi ne noui mogsorirur gidarinun irbuni irnyon chorom nukyojyo mianhadan gu hanmadi man dashin an guronda haryo henunde nonun jonhwagi nomoye nonun baphun ir inunji nar pihanunji morgeman nukyojyo gasumur da toro nersu idamyon (nersu idamyon) noran giog monji hanakaji noran saram cham jidoghan jungdog man (Oh~) ga (Oh~) tha (Oh Baby) ne moriga gojang nan gonji ne gasumi chwihe borin gonji bithurdemyo chanun gosun niga sardagan ne sesang darkhomhan giogun janin hage~ on mome dog chorom pojyo~ga nar michige mandune charari da giog harsu obdamyon norur manna sarang han gunar da~ na honjaman to ironunge jigyobda (Oh~) he (nayege) do (Oh~) ne morinun noman wewonego (noman wewonego) ne gasumun noman ango shipho hangorum do nor tonarsu (Baby~) obnun nar otoke (otoke) otoke (Yeah~ Yeah~) otoke Baby, Let Us Go (Hey Girl, How’s It Been?) otoke (Hey Girl, How’s It Been?) otoke otoke 'Español' Oye nena, ¿cómo has estado? Esto...Te necesito, regresa. Inevitablemente me despierto y suspirando reviso mi teléfono sobre la cama Tomo una respiración profunda y por un momento trato de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, y suspiro de nuevo. ¿Qué fué lo que dije? ¿Te hice sentir mal de nuevo? Me aferré a ti, aunque dijiste que me odiabas. sólo puedo recordarme diciendo que te extraño y gritando tú nombre que me causó dolor Si tan sólo pudiera limpiar mi corazón incluyendo cada recuerdo de nosotros juntos. Eres como una grave adicción. ¿Hay algo mal en mi cabeza? ¿Mi corazón está ebrio? Destrozado busco y lo único que puedo encontrar es el mundo en que vivía contigo Sigo marcando tu número para disculparme por lo de anoche. Pero cuelgo por temor a que realmente me respondas. No me atrevo, luego me lleno de coraje y espero, pasa sólo un minuto, pero se siente como un año. Sólo quiero decir que lo siento y que no volverá a suceder. Estás ocupada al otro lado del teléfono? o simplemente me ignoras pareces tan distante Si tan sólo pudiera limpiar mi corazón (Mi corazón) incluyendo cada recuerdo de nosotros juntos. Eres como una (Oh) grave (Oh) adicción (Oh Nena) ¿Hay algo mal en mi cabeza? ¿Mi corazón está ebrio? Destrozado busco y lo único que puedo encontrar es el mundo en que vivía contigo. Los dulces recuerdos brutalmente se propagan en mi cuerpo como un veneno. Me están volviendo loco. Dolería menos si no lo recordara todo el día en que te conocí y me enamoré. Es aburrido de nuevo hacer (Oh) todo (a mi) yo solo (Oh) Mi mente sólo te recuerda a tí. (sólo a ti) Mi cuerpo solamente te quiere sostener. Ni siquiera soy capáz de dar un paso lejos de ti. (Nena) ¿Qué debo hacer? (¿Qué debo hacer?) ¿Qué debo hacer? (Si,Si) ¿Qué debo hacer? Nena, vámonos tu y yo Oye nena, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué debo hacer? Oye nena, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? 'Hangul' Hey girl, how’s it been? Ch.. I need you, come back 마지못해 눈을 떠 먼저 머리맡 전화기를 확인하고 긴 한숨 쉬고 또 한참을 기억이 조각난 내 어젯밤 일을 떠올려 보다가 또 한숨 쉬고 나 무슨 말을 했는지 또 너를 곤란케 한 건 아닌지 너를, 싫다는 너를 붙잡고 보고 싶단 말만 아픈 그 이름만 불러댄 기억뿐 가슴을 다 털어낼 수 있다면 너란 기억 먼지 하나까지 너란 사람 참 지독한 중독만 같아 내 머리가 고장 난 건지 내 가슴이 취해버린 건지 비틀대며 찾는 곳은 니가 살다 간 내 세상 지난 밤을 사과하려 너의 번호만 계속 눌러보다 니가 받을까 놀라 끊어보고 망설이다 용기 내 너의 목소리를 기다리는 일분이 일년처럼 느껴져 미안하단 그 한마디만 다신 안 그런다 하려 했는데 너는 전화기 너머에 너는 바쁜 일 있는지 날 피하는지 멀게만 느껴져 가슴을 다 털어낼 수 있다면 너란 기억 먼지 하나까지 너란 사람 참 지독한 중독만 같아 내 머리가 고장 난 건지 내 가슴이 취해버린 건지 비틀대며 찾는 곳은 니가 살다 간 내 세상 달콤한 기억은 잔인하게 온 몸에 독처럼 퍼져가 날 미치게 만드네 차라리 다 기억할 수 없다면 너를 만나 사랑한 그날 다 나 혼자만 또 이러는 게 지겹다 해도 내 머리는 너만 외워내고 내 가슴은 너만 안고 싶어 한 걸음도 널 떠날 수 없는 날 어떡해 어떡해 어떡해 어떡해 BABY, LET US GO (HEY GIRL, HOW’S IT BEEN?) 어떻게 (HEY GIRL, HOW’S IT BEEN?) 어떻게 어떻게… 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop